Lonely Wolf Finds his Pack
by LegendaryRogue
Summary: When Starrk Coyote and Lilynette Gingerbuck were defeated in the Winter Wars, they thought they'd die alone. However, they both suddenly wake up in a strange world called Earthland treated under a woman named Porlyusica. The two then learns what it means to have a family, even a dysfunctional one like Fairy Tail. Requested by mellra.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Bleach.**

* * *

Coyote Starrk stared sadly at Lord Aizen's receding back as he fell, blood spilling from his hollow hole. Why? Why did he have to fight someone so strong? All he'd ever wanted . . . all he and Lilynette . . . all they'd ever wanted was to be part of a group, part of a family, without their mere presence killing them. Aizen had provided that for them, and now . . . they were going to lose it all . . . He closed his eyes as his vision went dark . . .

Starrk felt warm, and an unfamiliar smell filled his senses as he slowly came to. The air smelled or herbs and forest. Slowly, he opened in his eyes. He found himself in a small room and lying in a bed. Looking around, he saw herbs and an old woman with pink hair, wearing a high collar cloak, making some kind of tea. Across there room, there was another bed and his eyes widened as he saw it's occupant.

"Lilynette!" he exclaimed. He left the bed, grimacing in pain as he did so, and went over to her to make sure she was alright.

"Go back to bed! It's too early for you to be so lively!" the woman said in a strict tone.

Starrk turned to face the old woman, who was eyeing him a scowl. "Who . . . are you?"

"The person you saved your miserable life, now go back in bed before you reopen your wounds! And don't worry about your friend, she'll be find as long as she gets the proper rest she needs. LIKE YOU SHOULD BE DOING!" she barked, grabbing him by the ear and forcibly dragging him to the bed he just left.

Starrk could little but stare at the woman. But, he gave in and closed his eyes, drifting back off to sleep . . .

The next time he awoke, Lilynette would be sitting by him with a worried look. He only saw it for a split second before she saw he was awake and proceeded to punch him in the face. "BOUT TIME YOU WOKE UP, YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!" she shouted.

"GAAHG!" Starrk shouted in pain. "What was that for?"

"SHUT UP!" she shouted back.

"Since you're both well enough to be causing such a ruckus, you can get out of my house now." said the old woman.

"Ma'am . . . do you know of any place where we can go . . . where we can be among many strong people?" asked Starrk.

This woman had survived taking care of them, and seem no worse for wear. So it stood to reason for him, that she might know where there were many strong people that could be their friends, maybe even become their family. When she looked at them, Porlyusica would a deep loneliness in their eyes and her facial features softened bit. She got out a piece of paper and started writing something down. Finishing, she unceremoniously thrust the paper in Starrk's face.

"There, follow those directions and you end up at "that man's" place." she told them. "He's sure to take in a couple of kids like you. NOW GET OUT OF HERE!" she barked at them.

"Don't tell us what to do you old hag!" Lilynette shouted as both she and Starrk were chased out of the literal tree house. "Seriously? Who lives in a tree?" she asked out loud as they stood outside.

Starrk merely gave a noncommittal shrug as he looked down at the directions that the old women had given him. "Fairy Tail . . . " he muttered, pondering at the strange name.

He looked at Lilynette and she hesitated slightly before nodding once. Starrk returned the gesture and began following the old healer's directions.

• • •

Starrk and Lilynette both stared at the run down windmill the old woman's directions had led them to. They double and triple checked the directions, and sure enough, they had followed the directions to the letter. So this should be the place, but it couldn't be . . . right? This didn't look like the kind of place were a group of strong people would reside, but despite that, Starrk was able to sense several strong energies inside the building, and there was a sign out front that read, "Fairy Tail."

Starrk sighed. "Come on, Lilynette. Let's go meet these people." He said before strolling into the building.

Inside, they found quite the rowdy group of people. They were having what appeared to be having a celebration of sorts. However, the party quickly devolved into a massive brawl with four individuals doing most of the fighting. There was a red haired woman, a pink haired boy who was literally spitting fire, a black haired boy wearing nothing but his boxers, and another black haired boy with lots of piercings and a long mane of spiky hair.

A very short old man put a stop to the fighting by smashing them with his giant fist, which shrunk to its proper size afterwards. These were indeed powerful people. Starrk became hopeful, perhaps he and Lilynette could finally have friends . . . a family.

The old man saw the two and thought they resembled puppies that were hoping for someone to give them a home. Looking at them he waved them over. Their presence drew a few curious, hopeful, and excited looks as they walked over to the short man.

"Hello there, is there something I can help with you?" he asked them.

"A . . . friend of yours told us to come here . . . said you'd "take us in". It was an old lady with pink hair." Starrk elaborated, his done just as lazy as it had always been.

"Ah, you must be referring to Porlyusica-san." Makarov said.

Starrk only shrugged in response. If that's who the old man said the old woman was, then that was who she was. She had not given them her name, and they had not asked for it. The old man studied them for a moment.

"Take you in, huh?" he muttered as he looked at them. He could sense that they had a lot of power, though the holes in their bodies raised . . . a numerous amount of questions that were probably best left unasked . . . for now. "I can only assume that she was referring to joining the guild. Is that what you wish to do?"

" . . . What would joining this . . . guild entail?" Starrk asked.

"Simple really. You take jobs that are put on the request board, whatever money you get as a reward, a portion will go to the guild. Should you decide to join, you will receive a stamp, marking you as members of the guild." Makarov explained.

Starrk looked at Lilynette, and she looked back at him. They had a quick and silent conversation with their eyes before they both gave each other a nod of understanding before turning back to the old man. One benefit of having once been part of the same entity was that Starrk and Lilynette were able to understand each other without speaking in many situations.

"We'll join." said Starrk.

The old man grinned at them. "Great! Mira, get the guild stamp, we're getting a couple new members!"

A woman with long white hair smiled at the old man and them. "Of course, Master." she said, going into a side room and coming back only a few moments later with some kind of stamp. "Where would you like the guild mark and in what color?" she asked them with a business like smile.

"I want it on my lower back. In black." Lilynette said decidedly.

Starrk took a little longer to decide. He looked at the back of his left hand, where his espada number was . . . or used to be. It was gone now, and the space where it was just seemed empty. " . . . Black, on the back of my left hand."

"Okay then!" Mira said before giving them their guild marks.

"Alright, listen up you brats!" the guild master shouted, demanding their attention. "We have two new members to our family! Let's give them a proper Fairy Tail welcome!" he shouted out, raising his mug.

The others in the guild responded heartily before beginning to party.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed and please leave a review.


End file.
